Usuario discusión:Gargoil
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Índice.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lex-ph (Discusión) 17:17 6 dic 2012 En realidad para eso se necesitan 100 artículos completos pero voy a promocionarlo --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:05 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargoli!!!!, te agradesc mucho que editaras mi pagina del extinguehumo. Ya que es la primera pagina que hice y me quedo ree mal. No se donde pudiste conseguir esa imagen, yo busque por todos lados y solo encontre ese video. So y una super fan de dragones de ber, como entrenar a tu dragon y cielos salvajes, quisiera saver si en cielos salvajes se van a agregar nuevas especies o solo son esas 11, es que ya las consegui todas. Muchas gracias todo!! BYE!!!! La verdad no se si es el nombre oficial en mi videojuego para DS sale así. Pero si quieres puedes investigar sobre su nombre y ponerlo en el wiki. Nota: en ingles su nombre es "Grapple Grounder". Yo lo traduje y salio "lidiar rola" lo volví a traducir y salio "Grounder Pinza". ~~Gdssjdgjnc bsj~~ Nota: ese es mi nombre de usuario por que los nombre que ponía ya los tenían los demás entonces empece a teclear y apareció ese nombre. hola yo quiero que me ayudes cuando yo envie el libro de dragones a los articulos tu puedes editar y mejorar todo lo que aparese gracias Mejora de diseño Hola Gargoil. Te escribo porque hemos seleccionado este wiki para publicitarlo en la página corporativa de la empresa. Sin embargo, antes necesita ciertas mejoras estéticas. En cuanto a la portada, hay que corregir algunos errores y adaptarla al formato predefinido de dos columnas de Wikia. En cuanto al fondo, no es del todo útil ya que no tiene las dimensiones adecuadas. Si quieres yo mismo puedo realizar los cambios o ayudarte a hacerlos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 14:34 5 ago 2013 (UTC) Mejora Hola Gargoil. Ya he realizo los cambios que te dije. La portada he reciclado los contenidos previos, arreglado cosas, añadido nuevas y compensado el diseño y las alturas. Si quieres añadir o modificar algo adelante; piensa en que quede bien estructurado y las dos alturas de las columnas compensadas. En cuanto al fondo, encontré esas dos imágenes bonitas, y las fundí en un fondo común para que hiciera buen efecto. Espero que te guste. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 17:47 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola ^^ Hola, que tal amigo ^^ bueno te escribo para que sepas que estare corrigiendo algunos errores de redaccion y de ortografia para que la wiki sea mejor :3 para que sepas y no te preguntes por que edito todo jajaja eso chao :) Dark 1212 (discusión) 07:02 11 ago 2013 (UTC) no problem amiga :) De nada :3 y no te preocupes que al fin y al cabo el mayor aporte lo haces tu que creas los articulos ^^, yo solo corrigo unas letritas jajjaa ah y siento averte dicho amigo la ultima vez, no habia visto que eras mujer jjajaja :P Dark 1212 (discusión) 19:19 11 ago 2013 (UTC) music :) hi gargoil :) bueno te escribia para decir que tenia una idea y era crear articulos con los soundtracks de la pelicula, haci como los videos tienen una pagina tambien colocar una de la musica, que opinas?? Dark 1212 (discusión) 00:06 17 ago 2013 (UTC) que bueno que te guste la idea :D los tracks estan en youtube y se escuchan genial ^^ a mi en lo personal me encanta uno que se llama "test drive" y bueno no se como empezar con la pagina :c no tengo mucha experiencia en eso todavia ajajaj Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:32 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :3 Gracias por la pagina de musica :) ya termine de colocar el resto ^^ ah! y gracias por la correción del capitulo, no soy muy bueno con los acentos jajjajaj, hubiera terminado ayer pero ya eran las 5 de la mañana y me dio sueño, pero ahora la termino :3 Dark 1212 (discusión) 20:23 17 ago 2013 (UTC) mira oye gargo, mira en la wiki en ingles mira las imagenes nuevas del nuevo dragon :O ah! y perdona por llenarte tu discucion por cosas sin tanta importancia pero no se donde mas hablarte y queria que lo sepas :3 Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:28 4 sep 2013 (UTC) me encantaron las nuevas fotos estuvieron increibles perdon por decirte esto pero en el articulo de nuevo dragon eran colmillos no una lengua Si tengo algo de experiencia en la fuente :) tratare de cambiar la fuente te avisare si no puedo ^^ ya quiero ver la 2º temporada ajajaja Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:44 15 sep 2013 (UTC) :c gargo no pude :( trate toda esta hora pero no pude, incluso trate de crear otra tabla pero ese lugar es incambiable :c trate de todas formas, con la palabra de los colores, con el codigo de los colores y nada, pero cuando lo intentaba con otra celda si podia, lo que todavia no entiendo bien es como creaste ese mini rectangulo por que cuando trato de crear otro me sale más ancho pero si se puede cambiar de color. Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:50 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Gargo lo pude hacer :D costo encontrarlo pero en el modo fuente logre ver el codigo :3 lo cambie y si funciono :D Dark 1212 (discusión) 19:17 15 sep 2013 (UTC) que bien quedo todo, costo un dia averiguar como cambiar pero lo bueno es que lo logramos :D tu azul quedo más bonito que el mio ajajjaa bueno ahora toca esperar la serie no más ^^ Dark 1212 (discusión) 22:34 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Gargo mira lo que me encontre vagando por ahí, a ver si salia el 1º capitulo de defensores de Berk, en la parte de Dragons Characters al parecer si va a ser el dragón de Bocon http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk podrias acer la paguina de la reina gusafuego porfa Dante160320 (discusión) 01:11 9 oct 2013 (UTC) Gargo disculpa por no estar tan activo y por llenar tu discución de nuevo jajaja :) eh estado ocupado con varias pruebas ya que en Octubre es lo peor, pero ahora tengo más tiempo y seguire editando con más frecuencía y completando artículos incompletos :) Dark 1212 (discusión) 18:08 12 oct 2013 (UTC) oye, amigo, actualmente soy bastante activo y deseo aportar algunas ideas, espero que nos contactemos... 'Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 16:41 13 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1'''Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 16:41 13 oct 2013 (UTC) ola nuevamente, espero que nos veamos mas seguidos, y que nos coloquemos en contacto con "the creator" y asi compartamos nuestras ideas de le posible portada, o mas bien la redistribucion de esta, espero respuesta de tu parte, tu amigo Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 20:36 14 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 20:36 14 oct 2013 (UTC) (llamame daniel) oye, hablemos por el chatttt ola amigo, espero que nos contactemos y espero que te halla agradado la nueva portada, fue un esfuerzo en equipo junto con Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC)dark_1212Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC) asi que solo fue un cansancio en equipo jajajaja, cualquier cosa contactame Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC)andres97_1_1_1Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 17:12 15 oct 2013 (UTC) oh, gracias, ahora no me voy a equivocar ola, ammigo, ya creo haber descubierto como colocar musica, pero tu tienes que hacerlo, no yo jajajaj tu eres admin olvide firmar mis mensajes aqui mi firma 15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC)Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 15:34 19 oct 2013 (UTC) perfecto, ya me desanime, como yo deseaba la cancion this is berk, sonando, jajajja, bueno, ni mas que se le pueda hacer, estoy escribiendo el tercer capi del fic, y ya monte el segundo, espero os guste 16:39 19 oct 2013 (UTC)Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) hola amiga por que no as pensado en aser una pajina en este wiki donde subamos dibujos propios de como entrenar a tu dragon , si lo ases contribuire con algunos dibujos que e echo oye pero me refiero a un fanar con dibujos que nosotros mismos los agamos yo ya lo e echo ago dibuojos y luego les saco fotos como este que lo acabo de dibujarthumb|400px Ya está a ti te puse como burócrata, supongo que te referías a Andres97 1 1 1 el es administrador, al igual que Dark 1212 puedes revisar Especial:ListaUsuarios/sysop y aparecerán ustedes, saludos --Lex-ph (muro) Impulsor 17:02 30 oct 2013 (UTC) ya me entere de las buenas nuevas, amiga gargoil, ya estoy bailando de la emoccion, te agradezco, pero aun seras mi superiora, asi que, ¿cual es el siguiente paso jefa? bueno, amigo, gracias, ya me llegaron las buenas nuevas, y ahora podre montar de a varias imagenes, espero que se conecte dark, tenemos un trabajo atrasad y creo saber como arreglarlo.. Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 22:49 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Gargoil, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 16:43 31 oct 2013 (UTC) de hecho, me entere hace un buen rato, ahora, ese es un tema que preferiria que lo discutieramos entre los tres Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 22:34 31 oct 2013 (UTC) bueno ahora si podemos hablarlo entre los 3 ^^ Dark 1212 (discusión) 01:31 1 nov 2013 (UTC) PD: gracias por lo de administrador :3 me siento alagado ^^ jaja :) Gargo cambie la plantilla de articulo destacado, dime que te parece, si no te gusta la regreso a como estaba :) PD: lo más seguro que cuando veas los cambios veras la imagen arriba jajajaj es mejor si ves la pagina normalmente ;) Dark 1212 (discusión) 03:30 1 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargo, solo te hablo para ver si podrias borrar una pagina que habia creado. Se llama Muerte Gritante. Te pido esto porque no sabia que alguien mas ya habia creado una pagina igual a esta ^_^;. Bueno espero que hayas podido leer mi peticion y pudieras hacer algo al respecto. Kamitsume (discusión) 03:22 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Si, por favor, porque pienso que tener una pagina que tenga la misma informacion que la otra es algo inutil, ademas alguien ya se me adelanto sin siquiera darme cuenta. Espero que consideres mi peticion Kamitsume (discusión) 03:03 4 nov 2013 (UTC) no lo se, unas del show haz varias vesiones, como, "todo lo que sabiamos sobre ustedes esta mal" o "acabas de señalarme completo" o "somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio" Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 21:17 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Gargoil YO CHIMUELO2600 ENVIO MI SOLICITUD PARA SER ADMINISTRADOR, LOS BENEFICIOS QUE TENGO SON: #TENGO LIBROS. #SOY MUY ACTIVO. #TENGO BUENA ORTOGRAFIA. #ESTOY ENTERADO DE TODO. #TENGO POSIBILIDADES DE INTERNET ADEMAS SERIA UN PLACER, SOY ADMINISTRADOR DE 2 GRUPOS EN FACEBOOK,UNO DE 460 MIEMBROS Y EL OTRO DE 27 MIEMBROS ATTE: 'CHIMUELO2600 (discusión) 20:26 24 nov 2013 (UTC)' ok jefa, lo hare n_n Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 18:55 30 nov 2013 (UTC) y esta el espero que te guste Andres97 1 1 1 (discusión) 19:13 30 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Gargoil hace unos días vi que solicitaron un informe para un Spotlight, sin embargo, hay ciertos detalles que faltan arreglar, por lo ayudare categorizando los artículos, espero ser de ayuda saludos --'Lex-ph (muro) Impulsor''' 18:07 8 dic 2013 (UTC) *Camo 360: Gargoil esta ahi??? Camo360 (discusión) 16:45 24 dic 2013 (UTC)